


The Cold War

by elfkid4



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ((jk it's jokes)), Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, srs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkid4/pseuds/elfkid4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RussiaxAmerica. A Cold Twist to the Cold War. Hardcore. Rated mature for a reason... DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HETALIA</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold War

 

"Oh, Russia-san, you make my kokoro go doki doki," America-kun whispered as the old Soviet Nation pounded into him.

Soon, they reached climax and they collapsed. The next morning America-kun woke up. Russia-san was not in the bed next to him. He heard the shower running and went to surprise Russia-san.

He heard thumping noises as he opened the door to the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain to see Russia-san thrusting his hard cock in and out of Germany-kun's voluptuous booty.

America-kun backed away slowly, his hand over his heart like a patriotic pledge.

"Russia-san..." a single tear fell from his eye, "my kokoro is brokero."

* * *

**KRM**


End file.
